


Warrior

by Violet26



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet26/pseuds/Violet26
Summary: ~I finally see what you knew wasinside me all along~After the fall Will and Hannibal have to let their bodies heal, work on getting them stronger and learn how to work with each other if they're going to survive their new life together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be a first time for Will and Hannibal during their life together on the run, starting right after the fall. They'll pretty much be in order but if something doesn't make sense along the way feel free to let me know. 
> 
> More tags might be added eventually. The title also might change. This was inspired by (and is named after) the song "Warrior" by Beth Crowley.

After fighting their way through the the harsh and cold Atlantic, Will and Hannibal took a few moments of rest on the shore they washed up on and got their bearings before moving. It wasn't long before they had managed to scrounge a boat and a few supplies and tend to the worst of their wounds. Once they set sail it was just a matter of sleeping and healing as much as possible in the time it would take for their boat to get them to one of Hannibal's safe houses.

Both the boat itself and it's cabin were small and felt cramped and that caused tempers to flare easily. In fact, Will was certain the only reason why one of them hadn't ended up overboard was strictly because they were too exhausted for those moments to become anything more than them being annoyed at each other. As time passed they did learn how to work around each other and things began to go more smoothly. 

On what was expected to be the last night they spent on the water Will had laid down on their cot, wiped out from the day and ready to sleep. He had just began to drift off when  Hannibal entered the room and sat on the side of the bed next to Will's waist. It wasn't unusual, seeing as they shared the bed, and Will found himself closing his eyes again before Hannibal spoke up.

"Will," Hannibal began, getting the other man's attention. Will groaned in acknowledgment. "I was curious what you plan on doing once we arrive at the safe house?"

Will cracked an eye open to stare at the older man. "What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"Are you going to be staying with me?" Hannibal questioned, his voice betrayed no emotion but Will still sensed that something was off in the way he held himself. 

"I really don't have much choice." Will moved to sit up and watch the older man. "Do I?" He raised his eyebrows, questioning. 

"There's always a choice." Hannibal adjusted his position to allow Will more room. "You could return. You were responsible for stopping the Dragon and, as far as anyone would have to know, you where responsible for ending the Chesapeake Ripper." Hannibal met Wills eyes. "You could go back, start again. You tell them you're unsure what happened to me. You don't look for me, I won't look for you."

Will was surprised at the question and at Hannibal thinking the whole "you don't look for me, I don't look for you" scenario could work for them. "Is that what you want?" Will asked, feeling, to his shock, a lump in his throat.

"No." Hannibal answered truthfully, without hesitation.

Will fought a sigh of relief and opted for a nod of his head. He took a moment to think about what he would go back to before saying anything else. He'd return to a wife who didn't, couldn't understand him, a step son who no doubt was scared of him, a job that nearly broke him and a boss and “friends” who hadn't believed in his innocence until they were forced to. Then his thoughts drifted to Hannibal. _"He framed me for his murders."_ Will's eyes narrowed at the thought. _"You tried to kill him, multiple times."_ His mind, unhelpfully reminded him.  _"He knew I had encephalitis and kept it from me, killed Abigail, stabbed me, tried to cut open my head, and sent a killer after my family."_ Will's frown deepened. _"You made him believe you were on his side, planned to run away with him, brought out feelings he didn't think he had anymore and betrayed him",_ _"you also made a plan to kill him, again, then tried to kill both of you."_ Will sighed, frustrated.  _"On the plus side, you understand each other, changed for each other as much as yourselves", "he saved you (more than once)", "you saved him too", "he helped you heal, he loves you, you…"_ He looked at Hannibal, his mind made up. “I'm staying with you.” He answered simply before laying back down, sleep was quickly taking over. He closed his eyes and let it.

Hannibal watched Will curiously as he fell asleep before whispering, “Remarkable boy.” He then brushed a stray hair back from Will's face and, as if he did it all the time, Hannibal leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Sleep well Will.”


	2. Chapter 2

Will licked at the cut on his bottom lip and tasted the copper tang of blood. He narrowed his eyes and scanned the ground for the other man. He hadn't ducked the punch in time but he wouldn't repeat that mistake.

Taking a defensive position, Will looked around once more and finally spotted his opponent. Hannibal was carefully circling him, his eyes locked on Will's as he calculated his next move. In a blink the older man lunged at Will but Will managed to easily dodge the attack. Will found his own opening then, as Hannibal's back was turned to him. With a quiet snarl he took the opportunity. Unfortunately, Hannibal was quick and moved at the last second. Will barely kept his footing as the momentum caused him to fall forward. He regained his balance and waited.

Panting and sweating, Will continued watching and waiting for the right moment. He knew this would be ending soon, he was tiring. His consolation was the fact that he wasn't the only one, he could tell Hannibal was too. The next punch that headed his way he blocked quickly despite his exhaustion. "Getting slow in your old age.” He mocked before backing up as Hannibal stalked him, the taunting seemed to work. Will felt ready. He had a chance. However, he misjudged his step after he swung a fist forward. Hannibal took advantage and swiped a foot to the back of Will's legs. Will fell backwards and landed hard.

Hannibal straddled Will's waist and, with an almost growl sounding from his throat, pinned his hands above his head. Will groaned in pain. “I suppose old age isn't slowing me down as much as you thought.”

Will squirmed under the older man, trying to free himself, and smirked. “Touch a nerve?”

Hannibal released Will's wrists, stood up and offered the other man a hand up but remained silent. Will took the proffered hand and shook his head with a snort. “Do you wish to try again?” Hannibal asked, ignoring Will's reaction. 

Will shook his head again,  “No, I think I want a shower.” He was soaked in sweat and his body was aching. 

Hannibal nodded and stepped closer to the younger man. He placed a hand on the side of Will's cheek and brushed his thumb gently over his split lip. “Are you alright?” He questioned, concerned. 

Will forced himself not to react to the tender touch. Hannibal always had been a tactile person, at least with Will. “I’ve been worse.” he replied honestly. Hannibal frowned but Will assured, “I’m fine.”

When they had talked about sparring against each other a few weeks prior, to get back in shape and prepare for what they may face in the future, they had decided to keep it authentic. So, despite how much he hurt and how sore he was bound to be in the morning, Will couldn't hold it against Hannibal. 

Hannibal finally nodded, satisfied that Will hadn't been injured beyond what was expected, and removed his hand from the younger man's face. Then, without another word, he led the way back into the house.


End file.
